The purpose of the proposed research is to investigate some of the major independent and dependent variables relating to the meaning- processing of visual displays. The term meaning-processing grew out of research and theorizing by the PI and his associates on visual exploratory behavior. This is a point of view about the major determinants of visual exploration, discussed in detail by Nunnally and Lemond in their chapter on "Exploratory Behavior and Human Development" which appeared in Volume 8 of Advances in Child Development and Behavior. Also reported in this chapter is a conceptual scheme which delineates the major overt behaviors and presumed covert processes that are involved in visual exploration. The purpose of the research proposed here is to extend and broaden previous work on the meaning- processing of visual displays. The major independent variables will be derived from a set of constructs to be discussed subsequently. The major dependent variables will concern various aspects of looking behavior, very short-term memory, longer-range memory storage, and induced motivational states relating to pleasantness, activation, boredom, and curiosity. Research on college students will concern controlled experimental procedures for the study of visual selection, memory, association, and ratings of induced motivational effects. Research on children will concern both such controlled experimental procedures and semi-naturalistic observations by methods used previously by the PI and his associates.